1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of combination garden tools in general and in particular to a combined dibbler, transplanter, pruner device for usage in a garden, greenhouse and agricultural applications.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,106; 974,077; 938,651; 4,082,048; 5,924,369, and 4,706,582, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse planting and dibbling devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical combined garden tool that can be used to perform a variety of different gardening tasks such as dibbling, transplanting and pruning.
As most gardeners are all too well aware, most gardening tasks require specialized tools which leads to unnecessary clutter in their gardening sheds and the increased likelihood that one or more of these specialized tools will become misplaced, lost or broken usually around the exact time that the tool is needed to perform a particular chore.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among gardeners for a new and improved combined gardening tool that can perform the following tasks: dibbling, transplanting and pruning; and, the provision of such a combined tool is the stated objective of the present invention.